Homos of Half-Blood High
by GirlyReaderSqeak
Summary: Homos of Half-Blood High (T for swearing, homosexuality and make-out sessions) Summary: In High School there's always those cliques; jocks, populars, geeks/nerds and of course, gays. Nico di Angelo looked longingly at the 'gay' table, specifically at Leo Valdez, Nico's long-time crush. Colab with bags-of-nope777.
1. Chapter 1

3rd-person POV

Nico was on his was way to the cafeteria to stare at his crush like he usually did because… what else would he gonna do? Leo Valdez was Nico's long-time crush but was too afraid to try anything. As Nico walked into the cafeteria he contemplated how to subtly admire Leo. He walked over to his usual table, in the far corner. No one ever sat there, except his closest friend Glados, so it was practically theirs. Since the food at school was so gross, he decided instead he would fantasize about Leo. He had nothing else to do anyway. It's not like he ate much.

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Nico replied dreamily. Glados sighed.

"Why wouldn't I, I mean look at him!" Nico exclaimed.

"You should tell him if you like him that much-" Glados was then cut off by a flabbergasted Nico.

"What? No! Are you INSANE?" Nico was shocked that his friend would give such idiotic and unrealistic advice. Was he _trying_ to kill him?

"Sorry! Just trying to get you DO SOMETHING in your life. But you know, by now, my mental health not the greatest… like, at all..."

"Still, that's extreme. Even for you."

"Well, sorry not sorry, I just wanted to give you some advice Angel! Chill."

Glados occasionally called Nico, Angel, because of this surname. She always wondered what it meant, so she looked it up. Classic.

"Well thanks for trying anyway Princess, I guess, but I gotta go to 6th period."

"Bye, Angel. Just be warned, something's going to happen in 6th."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. See ya in study hall." Glados winked and walked away.

The two knew each other for a long time, so well in fact that at one point Glados operated as Nico's beard. Nico knew she had this weird ability to basically predict the future and you should never doubt her judgement. Occasionally Nico would but he would always learn his lesson… and then forget it again. It's a good thing Glados finds it funny, or every time they talked, Nico would end up in horse shit. They were both went well together because they would protect each other's secrets with their lives, both very loyal to each other. She would keep quiet about his sexuality, and he wouldn't tell anyone about her past.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meh. Just a feeling. So anyways, you got assigned a month project, around 30-days, in partners. Since Leo kinda just started talking, ima guess he's your partner. Also accounting the fact that he sounds like he's right next to you." By now, Leo was pale. And sputtering.

"Am I right or what?"'

"Glados, you're always right. So… you called because…?

"Well, I'm skipping the rest of the day and heading to the mall and then to our place. I'm also going grocery shopping. You want anything?"

"The extra works. I'm challenging you to a weekend binge."

"Oh, it's ON."

"Be prepared to get your ass kicked."

"Same goes for you, Angel. I'm not gonna go easy on you. I'm the 3-time champion. Try not to lose too badly." And with that she hung up.

Once Leo recovered from shock, he asked me a question that caught me off guard.

"So, wanna work with me during study hall to fine-tune this project?" Leo seemed even more nervous than he was before. But it was my answer surprised me the most.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo POV

It was an awkward silence. But since it was the library, it was almost always awkward. Nico and I were both on the Internet, looking for a fictional character we both knew well, and had a lot of content. We had a piece of paper between us. So far there was Batman, Superman, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter, and Master Chief. We figured that was good enough.

"So… before I was rudely interrupted, why do you call her, 'Princess'?"

"Hmm? Oh, why do I call Glados Princess? Because one time, we both went to a blowout halloween party. All of us had to dress as some sort of royalty and there was a contest for best costume. She went as Queen Amberly, a fictional character, and I went as The Stygian King. We both got first place, because she made the costumes, hand stitched. What we didn't know was that the winners had to kiss-"

WHAT?! How _dare_ someone try to take my Nico away from me? Who does she think she is?

"But anyway, why are you asking?"

"Are you two dating or something?" I couldn't help but let the venom slip into my question.

"No, but was that _jealousy_ I heard?" Oh, now he's teasing me. He looks so cute when he does that.

"No…"

"I was just teasing you, I know that you don't mean it." I could tell that there was a bit of hopefulness beneath that sentence. I felt bad that I couldn't tell him my feelings because it would ruin my plan...

"Was that _hope_ I heard?"

"Um… I gotta go... I'll see you tomorrow…" and then he ran out of the library. I wonder why he was rushing. It might have to do with that phone call… Maybe I freaked him out? I seriously hope not, that would be bad… well I guess I gotta get home. WAIT! He never answered my question! If they are dating I might have to use my plan on her too. That would be harder...

I'm going to be honest. I had a lasting crush on Nico di Angelo, and him hanging out with Glados Left only made me jealous. The two were almost inseparable, and had most of their classes together, every year. Ever since I saw him in 7th grade I knew I had to make him mine, and we're in 11th now. Time was running out, but I could never have the courage to talk to him. But I would find a way. I always get what I want and what I want is Nico di Angelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico POV

I hightailed it outta there. I was so embarrassed I hoped that he wouldn't notice when I said that. Now he probably thinks I'm weird. I mean I am, but still… More than normal. I'm worried he'll never like me now. He's probably thinking that I had no right to talk to him, or even be partners with him. He's totally right though, he's practically a god. No, he _is_ a god. I can't blame him if he has a giant ego. I bet that isn't the only thing that's big… I sighed. He is so dreamy! Oh, no I'm starting to feel like Glados after reading some fanfic. At least I won't start flailing around on the floor, make unhuman noises.

Actually, fanfiction is just what I need right now. After I ran out of the library, I wanted to stop by my small apartment for something to eat. Or, since Glados' place is closer, I just might go there. She gave me the keys, just in case. Then, I saw him. My secret, cheating, lying, sonofabitch ex boyfiend **(A/U: the wrong spelling was intentional)**. Will Solace.

He was barreling towards my car, and looking frantic. He was gross and sweaty, probably coming from PE. Will didn't seem to be slowing, and I didn't want to talk to him. We broke up a couple days ago, when I found out he was cheating on me with Miranda (courtesy of Glados and her phone). He was nearing closer so I hurried up. Within 10 yards now, and here come the dreaded words…

"NICO! Wait!"

All of a sudden, the motherload of miracles happened. Glados comes running out of the building, with Leo on her tail. She must not of left yet. She launches her signature death-glare at Will, rushes to my side, gives a quick kiss and opens the door for me. I flash her a genuine grin, and glance behind me to notice an enraged Will and crestfallen Leo. Wait, crestfallen? No time for those thoughts now. Escape plan first. I jump into the driver's seat and she slides over the hood and called shotgun. With that, we sped off. We got past a few miles and I think she got impatient.

"Do I not get a thank you? I just saved your ass. And by the way, we should skip the rest of the day. Hate to run into, actually, them both."

"Thanks, you did save me-"

"I always do." She interrupted.

"And, you know, I think we will skip the rest of the day."

"Good. So, how does it feel to have your largest crush as a 30-day project partner?"

"Can we not not talk about this?"

"Hmph. Don't let yourself think ima let the subject drop. If you're so set on changing the subject, why don't you come up with a conversation?" Glados questioned.

"Can we not not talk about this?"

"Hmph. Don't let yourself think ima let the subject drop. If you're so set on changing the subject, why don't you come up with a conversation?" Glados questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo POV

As I watch Nico drive away I'm sad. No, _devastated_ is a better word. I wanted to talk to him! Soon my sadness turned to fury. How dare that Will drive away my Nico! I turned to Will. He looked at me, I was getting closer to him every step I took. His eyes widened. I punched him right in the jaw, then the eye, then the other eye, and finally the nose. By now we were attracting a crowd.

"How dare you harass him like that! YOU'RE the one that won't leave him alone! I suggest that you start leaving him alone or you and me will need to have another talk." With that I turned on my heel and stormed to my car. I pushed the gas pedal down hard and sped out of the parking lot.

"Dam Will Solace…" I mumbled under my breath.

I was determined to make Nico mine, and if Will Solace is going to be a problem, then I'll be forced to fix that problem. Then there's Glados, she just went over and kissed him. Worst part, he _smiled_. They are definitely dating, which makes my life all that much harder. That means now I have to rework my plan, having Will and Glados as factors. I sped to my mansion to think; and do some pacing. That's another thing, when I get my Nico he will finally move out of that stupid thing he calls a apartment. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I arrive at my house. As I pull into my long driveway, I notice that Mom's home **(A/N: It's AU, so Leo's mom didn't die. Bianca and Maria are still dead though)**. She's a very successful mechanic, and she owns a repair shop with my dad.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!"

"Leo! Why are you home so early?"

"Heh Heh, funny story…"

"Leo. _Why are you home so early?"_

"Well, I, uh… got into a fight at school?" I squeaked. She just kind of stared at me, before sighing. She didn't seem overly angry, but she did seem upset.

"Can I ask why?"

"Will Solace tried to steal my Nico-"

"So he's 'yours' now? I thought he was dating someone." She interrupted.

"-and drove him away… I got upset…And I know you taught me better, but I couldn't help it, he was getting on my nerves." I mumbled.

"Further detail. Start from the beginning." **(A/U: Recap here. You already know what happens)**

Esperanza POV

"... And so that's what happened." He finished

Esperanza seemed deep in thought, pondering what to do. She could ground him, or she could leave his father to deal with it. Actually I was, if only a tad, proud of him. But the fact that her son got in a fight scared her a little. Here is her baby already grown up and fighting over a boy. Like mother like son…

Leo POV

"Well… I am kind of proud, and it's not like I haven't done the same, so I can't really be mad. Go and skiddadle before I change my mind." She said. As I scramble up the main stairway to my bedroom, my mind is racing.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico POV (Friday Night)

 **(A/N: They skipped school throughout the rest of the week)**

"Sooo… what are we going to watch?" Glados asked for the 3rd time.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" I exclaimed.

"EVERYTHING is a surprise with you." She giggled.

"What can I say, I'm a surprising guy."

"You think! Remember that one time when you gave me that super cool and awesome cake when you said you said you didn't even celebrate birthdays-"

"Some people can lie." I interrupted while I grabbed the Doritos.

"People can suck a bag of dicks for all I care, it's not my problem. And if you even remember, which you likely don't, I was the one who had to lie so you didn't spend the night at the slammer because you were stoned, wasted and driving." I could feel the heat on my face rising. I threw the bag at her head, which she successfully caught, opened and ate a handful of. I huffed in exasperation. She will never let me live that down will she?

"No I will never let that be lived down, thanks." I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me too it.

"You were thinking out loud."

"Oops…" I looked up at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, How do you not notice that? Too caught up thinking about _Leo?_ " She teased.

"Actually," I admitted, " yes. I was thinking about that man hunk… pinned under me… while we make love under the moo-"

"MY GODS I GET IT I DON'T EVER WANNA TO HEAR THAT AGAIN. I mean I know I'm a fangirl and I read that kind of shit for breakfast but that was too much. BTW, you top?"

"First of all, you asked for it. Second, I didn't get to the good part yet, nor did I go into the delicious details-"

"I DONT _NEED_ ANY DETAILS, THANKS!"

"You might not _need_ any, but I can tell, you _wanted_ some."

"No, I'm good, thank you very much. Though, I should go write some…"

"CAN I HELP, I LOVE SMUT SCENES!"

"You have dyslexia." She objected.

"No I don't…"

"Yes, you do. Remember 8th grade when the science teacher asked you to read the board and you looked at it and said 'Go Suck A Fucker' when it really said 'Go Switch The Filter'. How did you even mess that up?"

"HA HA Ha ha… Very funny… You promised you wouldn't bring that up."

"Some people can lie," She mocked. I was practically crying from embarrassment.

"But seriously, I was just kidding, okay? I was just kidding..." She soothed. She had forgotten what a touchy subject that was for me. I had been so embarrassed that day, and had to be sent home for being inappropriate. Glados then ditched school to give me a box of chocolates and Season 9 of Supernatural because she saw my discomfort.

"It's okay. I'm fine now..."

"I can't wait to tell Leo that one when you two get married! I, Glados Universe Left,-

"Whoa wait." I cut her off from her little speech. "You never told me your middle name was Universe."

"Did you ever tell me yours?" She replied.

"No."

"Alright then. Shut the fuck up and let me finish my speech. As I was _saying_ , I hereby pronounce me to be the official wedding planner of Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez's wedding. Now, I need my sketchbook to help me elaborate on decoration-"

"Elaborate?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE SHIT UP?! STOP FUCKING INTERUPTING ME YOU MOTHER FUCKN' SPAWN OF HELL!"

"Whoa, Princess! Tone the language down a little bit at least there! I don't need complaints so I can get kicked out. It would be a shame if I had to live with you…" I wrapped her into a gentle hug, just like she would for me.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." She mumbled into my chest. She did hug me back, though, but only slightly.

"Now, don't we have a movie to start?" Glados asked.

"Yes, M'lady, we do. I'll go get the popcorn!" I answered.

"AND, you're continuing this train of thought with this smut scene of yours. I could use some lemons in my fic."


	7. Chapter 7

Leo POV

"What if he's in the hospital? What if they were kidnapped? WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD? What if-" I was rambling on and on about how much danger those two could of been in.

"LEO! We get it. You haven't seen Nico or Glados since Wednesday," Jason interrupted.

"And your worried sick about them," Hazel piped in.

"BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH ALREADY!" Reyna cried.

"Well, I wouldn't be that harsh about it, but yeah, that's the idea." Annabeth criticized her girlfriend.

"But-" I objected.

"No! If I hear one more thing about those two for the next 24 hours, someone's going to the hospital." Percy is not someone to get angry, but when he is, you best be steering clear of his way. I let the conversation drop, but that didn't stop my thoughts from rampaging.

"Now, now, Perce, let's not be violent about it." Jason tried to calm his soulmate. I've been contemplating whatever happened to Nico and Glados on Wednesday. It's Homeroom on Monday now, and I have absolutely no sign of them. No trace, no clues, not even a contact number to reach either of them. For all I know, they're drowning in a river, and I can't do anything about it. Apparently, I've been voicing my thoughts and my friends are sick of it. Let's just hope that it was an empty threat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **TIME SKIP TO MONDAY NIGHT** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico POV

We were halfway through _Twilight: Breaking Dawn: Part One_ , part of our Twilight Marathon we were watching (we weren't enjoying the movie for the story of course, but the awkwardness of it), when our doorbell rang. Glados got up to answer it after the person kept ringing it for 5 minutes straight. We were quite annoyed. When Glados looked through the peephole she turned to me while grinning and whispered, "To to your room and lock the door, don't come out until I say so." She was still grinning as walked down the hallway. I locked the door like she said as soon as I got into her bedroom. As soon as Glados heard the door lock, I could hear her open the front door.

Glados POV

Standing outside was none other than Leo, the supposed 'sex on legs in the form of a man' as would Nico describe him. I didn't blame him, I mean I can see where he's coming from, not that I'd ever tell him that. What he doesn't know won't kill him. It's not like I like him, because he not my type but like I said, I can see where Nico's coming from. I looked at him, and when he saw he had my full attention he started ranting, which was quite amusing. "Glados! I was so worried! Where is Nico by the way, I thought something happened to you two. Is Nico all right? Are you okay? What happened? Is he hurt? IS HE DEAD!? OH GOD HE'S DEAD WHAT WILL I DO NOW?!" I was about to say something when he asked eerily calm, compared to his earlier form of speech. "Hey Glados do you know any good cliffs around here… or maybe a murderer looking for some action?" Now he was just getting creepy- scratch that, he's already there.

"Oh, Nico? I haven't seen him since yesterday! He insisted on walking home alone yesterday and I haven't seen him since then. He always walks on that old road that goes by that factory that closed down, he assured me he'd be safe but I'm not sure. Could you go out and look for him?" I asked sweetly. Before I even finished my sentence he was in his car to go look for his dear, homosexual 'friend'. Nico was oblivious as hell, so I could easily see his not-so-obvious intentions. It was really just too cute. The best OTPs are the ones that unfold right before your eyes.

Nico POV

After hearing the whole conversation, right down to when he sped away to go look for me on a creepy street. It was a lost cause, you could even say a 'Wild-Goose Chase'. Other than sweet, it was ridiculous and absolutely hilarious. Basicly, the whole Glados criteria.

"You can come out now!" She called.

"So, how was that?" She asked. I come out, trying to look angry but failing miserably. At least I'm not rolling on the floor, dying of laughter (*cough cough* Glados *cough cough*). At this rate she won't ever stop laughing and never go to college and just die on the floor. I'll admit it was pretty good joke, but it was still kinda cruel to play on your best friends' crush. I mean, I was holding back my laughter, but she wasn't even putting any effort in anymore.

"Did you _see_ , wait no… _hear_ how fast he scampered off?" Said Glados, tears forming in her eyes.

"C'mon Glados, you can't send him on a wild goose chase like that! Though, I will give you props for coming up with something like that on the spot." Failing to hold my laughter back any longer, and rolling on the ground with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo POV (Tuesday at Lunch)

I was waiting anxiously to see if Nico and Glados would show up today. I wonder if Glados found him because I sure as shit didn't. I hope he's okay… I don't have any classes with either of them before lunch.

"Oh look, here they are now." Calypso commented. Her eyes widened drastically.

I stared. "Oh gods, what happened to them?" I asked, slightly bewildered. They had bags under their eyes, like they haven't slept in months. Their clothes were wrinkled and Nico, oh gods… I was worried, what could have happened to make them look absolutely horrible? Except for Nico, he looked kinda hot. Although, Nico could never look bad, so, it was more like disheveled. Nico had a cut that looked pretty bad, just under the eye. It stretched from his left eye to his nose. His eyes showed a deep sorrow, like he's seen all hell and then what's left. But Glados? It looks like she took the brink of an explosion. She was limping, and covered in cuts and bruises. She leaned on Nico for support. Glados even had some burns. Both had black, messy hairdos, but it was almost always was, so no big deal. As she walked, her right knee was cracking with every step taken. They spoke in barely audible, hoarse voices. All we could do is watch in bewilderment as they walked and sat down at their usual table for two. The worst part? No one else paid any attention to them. Piper and Frank were the first to move.

"Oh, gods what happened to you?" Frank said. They slowly craned their necks to look at us. "Bear attack..." Piper cut Glados off.

"And you didn't go to the hospital!?"

"Sorry, we're broke." She said calmly, like they did this every day. I certainly hope not, especially if Nico was there with her… OH SHIT!

"Ok, then. Start from the beginning, will you?" Annabeth said, while the rest of us pulled up chairs around the small table.

"Well… actually… Leo could I borrow Reynabeth-"

"Reynabeth? Is that like… Reyna and Annabeth's names together?" She glared at me. I flinched and scooted back, dam, that glare could kill people!

"Have you ever heard of shipping?" I shake my head, in unison with the guys, Hazel, Reyna and Calypso.

"Remind me to explain it to you some time. But yes, it is Reyna and Annabeth's name mixed. Can I borrow them for a sec?" Glados' voice wavered. Was that a trace of an accent I heard? Hard to place, but definitely there. Luckily, Jason asked for me.

"Was that… was that a brief Australian accent?" A look of wonder passed on Nico's face, while Glados was very flustered. He turned toward her and asked the million-dollar question with his eyes. 'Your... Australian?'

"Heh… uh, partly… can we not talk about this right now? C'mon Reynabeth, Angel!" She grabbed his hand and 'Reynabeths' joined hands and marched off. I could see Reyna and Annabeth flinch when Glados touched her. Nico could only stumble along.

Nico POV

WHAT? My closest friend, one of the most influential people in my life, the person I have basically known for my entire life, was just revealed to be Australian. How could not have noticed? Did she hide her accent well? Is she an Australian assassin sent to kill the President? Well, probably not, she's too 'energy efficient' _(*cough cough* lazy *cough cough*)_ to care probably.

"This is all fake. The limping, the cuts and blood, even the burn is fake." Glados announced to Reyna and Annabeth. I already knew, what an awesome April fools joke… in February.

"Seriously? Wow, you guys can act." Annabeth said wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Really. Pretty sweet April fool's joke, right?"

"Wait, so, this is all fake and you sent Leo out on a wild goose chase to find someone who wasn't even missing, on a creepy as hell road, only to have him complain to us when he came back?" Reyna said eerily calmly. We nodded in usion.

"Smart," Annabeth commented.

Reyna stared us down.

"You. Have. 10. Seconds. To. Run." she said, an obvious threat behind her words, and this one was not empty.

We Ran. Back past the others, where they just looked at us weirdly. To the car where we would be skipping the for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Glados POV (later that day)

We were hiding out at Nico's flat. I'm sure that if Reyna finds us, then we will get torn apart and eaten alive, although Nico will probably get fed to Leo. Sexy.

But the whole reason basically, what I tried to say was that we were hiding to keep me alive and keep Nico's virginity intact. Yeah. Who knew if Leo liked that kind of stuff? Kinky if you ask me, but then again who was asking…? I am. Deal with it. Also, now that I think about it, what other way would gay guys have sex? I'll have to google it later… What about lesbians? This is getting really sexual real fast. If I was dating someone (I'm bisexual...) this would be even more dirty, but I'm as single as a Pringle.

Nico POV

I could tell Glados was having an internal debate by the way her face kept scrunching up, and sometimes, she would even make a noise. Lucky me. It started out as humming, then disgusted noises, and eventually, choking on spit. She probably didn't know she was doing it. I'm gonna just go on Twitter now…leave her be... oh look, a tweet from Reyna.

'Di' Angelo and Left you two are SO DEAD!' -Reyna_Avila_

...Well, Fuck. I am dead (more like fucked). But we already found that out as soon as I set up a twitter account. I have to go tell Glados, but I really don't want to interrupt her musings with my petty problems. JK! lol, I don't care about that shit, I'm just going to slap her.

Just as my hand lifted up from my side, she snapped out of it. This always happened, I go to slap her, and like she knows what i'm doing she dodges and slaps _me_. And that's just what happened too. This one really hurt! FUCK! She's never hit that hard before… It's really going to leave a mark. A sly grin appeared on my face. Leo's going to be pissed. I guess Glados figured that out too, because her face paled and she ran to the bathroom, probably to go get her girly makeup to fix my face. I definitely won't let it stay on too long… MWAHAHAHA.

Glados POV

Fuckin' Godsdamn Bullshit. FUCK. My. Life. Let's just hope he's not smart enough to take a picture and post it on Twitter.

Leo POV

Reyna is currently planning the doom of Glados and Nico, and I'm planning my potential dates, marriage, honeymoon, and fatherhood with my Nico. I wonder what we will name our adopted children…


End file.
